After the Giant War
by WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain
Summary: This is after the giant war (duh, it's in the title). It's about how everyone coops with the end of the war and going back to normal life. Also it has them going to Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth POV  
I was sitting out on the porch of the big house watching camp. Since I had been gone for the giant war everything had been changed. The camp was destroyed from the Roman attack lead by Octavian. It hadn't gotten far though since Reyna came and eventually called off the attack.

Tonight we were to go to Olympus to "celebrate" the defeat of the giants but nobody was in the celebrating mood. Six people from the prophecy survived, one did not. My seaweed brain had died to protect me, not anyone else, not the world or the gods but to protect me. Every time I think of it I cry all over again.

_Flashback_

_War was raging around all of us. Demigods and the gods working together for the first time in decades. I was fighting with my mother against her giant. I see after we have defeated Athena's giant there is only one standing. Below my feet I feel Gaea shake trying to wake. _

_In the distance I see Jason and Zeus/Jupiter fighting the last giant. I feel a tingling up my spine and suddenly I was being sucked into the earth. I see Percy to my left and I scream his name. "Percy!" He comes running toward me. Then we all hear Gaea's voice, "Perseus Jackson, I might've not destroyed the world but I will destroy your happiness." I look behind me and I see the final giant has fallen, but that was not the last battle. Then Gaea continued to speak, "I will kill the girl you love." Percy was screaming as I saw him start to slip away from me. The earth had swallowed me up to my neck and it was now squeezing me to death, and everyone else was hopeless. I was dying. _

_"Take me instead," Percy said to the earth. "Take me." And with that the earth shook with laughter, and spat me out I was gasping for breath, then Percy went under. His head was still above and it was the worst to see the strongest demigod ever die. "Any last words?" Gaea asked. Then Percy looked at me, and I was crying. "I love you," He said and then he went under completely. _

_"NO, NO!" I was screaming but my mom held me back. "I love you too." I whispered to the ground where Percy made the last stand._

That was a week ago. Tonight I was supposed to party at Olympus but I was so depressed I didn't even want to go. Everyone was staying a safe distance away from me, afraid I would hurt them if they offended me. I hadn't even been staying in the Athena cabin but in the Poseidon cabin. I slept on Percy's bunk since it smelled faintly of him. That's where I was right now. It didn't help that Percy was the only person that knew what Tartarus was like and the pain we went through. I couldn't sleep at night because of my nightmares.

All of the light had been lost from my eyes. I never smiled. I hadn't even spoken since Percy died. I wasn't eating, and was getting even skinner. My blonde hair was tangled and knotted.

Piper came into the cabin to come and get me for the party. "Come on Annabeth, it's time to get ready. My mom's even here to help us get ready; it's your turn now. "I got up and saw that Piper did look amazing even more than usual. Her skin glowed; she had on a light pink dress and light pink make up on. Everything fit on her and she could never look more beautiful.

Then I realized something. Piper had never really known me when I was happy. When she was at camp when Percy was missing I was always distressed about Percy. When I was with Percy we were preparing for battle. And then when we came out of Tartarus we were a mess. I haven't been the same since.

Then I looked at Piper and said my first words in a week. "You look beautiful." It almost hurt to say those words. Those were the first words I had said since Percy died.

Piper looked at me. "Thank you, but that's not really what's on your mind is it?"

I looked away. "No one could ever figure out what's on my mind, even Percy…" Then I trailed off when I said his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," I said. Piper looked at me apologetically. Then we came to her cabin and I saw Aphrodite.

Normally Aphrodite would chat and gossip all the time but when I sat down and let her do my hair and make-up she didn't say a word. When she gave me the dress to go put on I almost burst out in tears. The dress was a sea green mermaid style dress. ( fs70/i/2010/207/3/e/Sea_Green_Mermaid_Dress_by_ ) The dress was diamond studded around the waist and right before the mermaid flow out part of the dress. It was beautiful. I went to try it on and it fight perfectly. Aphrodite had also put out some silver heels and silver jewelry. When I looked in the mirror I looked amazing. My hair was done in an up do with some of my curly blonde hair falling out of the bun. I had on light sea green make up that made my sad gray eyes pop out. The necklace I was wearing was the silver one with a wedding ring on it. Inside the wedding ring band it said "-Seaweed Brain xoxo".

I had found it in his cabin on the Argo II (after he died) with a ton of letters on the way he was going to propose to me. Some of them had been crumbled up into a ball and thrown away. Most of them had started with "I know we are only 17 but I love you…" Most of them were also cheesy. I had laughed and cried reading them.

While I was examining myself in the mirror, Jason and Piper came in hand in hand. At least they got a happy ending. "Annabeth, it's time to go," said Piper. I sighed and walked out.

We got into the limo, Piper and Jason first then me. Everyone else was there too. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and even Nico had been invited. When I got in everyone quieted down. I took my seat and everyone looked at me nervously. I looked away from everyone, and wished that Percy was here.

Finally, Nico spoke up. "They haven't seen who you really are," Nico said.

I turned my head toward him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "When you found Leo, Jason, and Piper you didn't have Percy with you so you were sad. Then when you saw Percy again, you were yourself for a little while but then you went into battle mode. They haven't seen the real happy Annabeth that I know."

I looked at Nico and in all seriousness I said, "and you will never see her again." Tears had filled my eyes. "I will never be happy again," I said crying. I was so vulnerable and helpless.

Hazel came over and gave me a hug. I was shocked at first but then I hugged her back. "It'll be okay Annabeth," I looked at her sadly. I wanted her to be right but I still wasn't sure.

I looked over at everyone, and I tried to wipe my tears. "I'm so sorry, you guys look so handsome and Hazel and Piper you look so beautiful. I just miss him, I love him and I know I'm only 17 but I still know I loved him and can never love anyone again." Everyone looked at me sympathically, then we got to the empire state building.

We all got out of the limo and went to the lobby, to enter Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

We were in the lobby to go to Olympus and the doorman just wouldn't agree with us.

"Sir, please just let us up there, we have an appointment with the gods. Actually it's a celebration; we were in the last prophecy and defeated the giants." Piper said for the tenth time. The doorman was so oblivious he didn't even react to her charm speak.

I was super angry. My emotions were all over the place since I had been super sad, now I was angry on top of being sad. I didn't want to go to this party I just wanted it to be done with.

Finally, after ten more minutes of this going back and forth I went up to the doorman myself. "Just give us the stupid key." I screamed at him, and then my tears came. "I just want to get out of here." Then the doorman still gave us a puzzled look again, but this time clearly terrified. Then another doorman came in. "What is all this yelling about?" He asked then he saw us. Then he looked at me. "Give them the key." Said the new doorman, then the other doorman gave it to us. Piper went and put the card in the slot.

"I'm so sorry for the confusion," said the doorman. "And Miss Chase, I'm so sorry for your loss," I couldn't even bare to look at him.

When I got into the elevator I slumped against the wall as we rode up to the 600th floor. When we got there everyone was shocked.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Hazel said. Piper smiled, "Annabeth made all of this." Then everyone turned towards me and slight pride welled up in my chest. "Really?" asked Frank. I nodded. "Re-designing Olympus after the war was my present for my bravery." Then Hazel asked something that no one would dare ask. "What was Percy's present?" I looked away. "He was offered immortality, but he declined. He said he wanted to live a normal life, then when we got back he said it was because he wanted to be with me." Hazel looked at me sadly.

Then we got to the steps of Olympus. I let everyone else go first, I waited until everyone else went in to face the gods. We all stood side by side and started to bow but the gods shook it off. "This party is thrown for you, we should be bowing you!" Zeus exclaimed.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time while I stood back in a corner and watched. The first to approach me was Lord Zeus himself. "What a wonderful party you've thrown us." I said half hardly. "How would you know, you aren't even enjoying yourself." Zeus said. I looked away, "I can't." Sadly Zeus walked away and chatted with other demigods.

I stood there in the corner facing everyone for some time when the next god to approach me was Poseidon. During the party he hadn't seemed sad about Percy's death but when he came over I could tell he was very sad. He was just trying to hide it from everyone. I look up at him since even in human form he is still taller than me, and make my condolences. "I'm so sorry for your loss," I say to Lord Poseidon. Then he looked at me, "No, I'm sorry for your loss. I've never seen love so strong before and you truly loved him." After having this conversation with Poseidon Zeus called a meeting.

We all went over and the gods got up in their thrones and returned to their godly form.

"Every one of us agrees that all of these demigods deserve rewards, anyone who disagrees?" Of course no one objected Lord Zeus. "First up is Leo Valdez son of Hephatasus bearer of fire. We will award you a glimpse of your future," Then Aphrodite placed her hand on Leo's head and his eyes brightened when it was done. "I'm going to have a girlfriend" was all that Leo said when it was done.

I guess after Leo's it went up by importunateness, kind of. Hazel's mom had gotten Elysium, Frank had gotten to have a memorial for his mother, Nico had gotten new armor, and Piper a magical dove that only she could talk to. Next I thought for sure would be me, since Jason was all powerful. But next came Jason. He was offered godhood. If he accepted the offer he would be god of praetors. Much to Piper's dismay he accepted. He glowed and then he became a god. Actually I was happy for his. He deserved it, and I know he will be a great god. There was a lot of commotion in the room but then Lord Zeus boomed his voice, "Annabeth Chase."

My name shook the room, and everyone grew quiet. I got up and kneeled down at Zeus' feet. "Stand up child," he said. Shaking I stood up. "What is it that you want most?" I was shocked. Then I looked at queen Hera and Aphrodite because they already knew my answer. In fact everyone knew my answer, they just didn't know how I would say it. "What do I want?" I started tears streaming down my eyes. "I have always wanted something permanent. At first I thought architecture was my permanent. Then me and Percy grew closer and he was my permanent. All I want is something I can't have, I want Percy back. I want the love of my life back," I looked up at all of the gods, then I ran away.

I ran away to the monument dedicated to Percy. I had made it and the gods had approved. I had started it before he had disappeared and it had really turned out really well. It had a statue of him looking out onto a mist pond that showed our adventures.

I looked into the pond then I broke down. I missed him so much. "Annabeth dear are you okay," It was my mother and Sally. I looked at them and shook my head. "I will never be," then Sally came and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Someone else had given her the news about her son because I couldn't bear to tell her. "What are you doing up on Olympus?" I asked since she was a mortal here. Sally looked at me, "I was invited up here to see this memorial of Percy, Annabeth it is so beautiful."

"Thanks," I said. "I never got a chance to tell him about it, I didn't want to boost his ego too much." I laughed, it was the first time I had laughed in a while.

I looked at Sally and she looked so, at peace with herself? No, she looked happy. About what I wasn't sure. "Come on Annabeth, we have to show you something."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I slowly followed Sally and my mother. My mother slowed down too so she could talk to me.

"I'm sorry about Percy," she said. "I could tell he really cared for you when he jumped into Tartarus with you and when he died for you." I can't believe he had to die to get my mother's approval. Then my mother looked at me again. "Is it true? I talked to Hera about you know…" I looked at my mother, if I was she seemed awfully calm about it. My hands rested on my abdomen. "I don't know if I am or not, the tests say yes. But I wanted to ask queen Hera just to be sure that the child won't die, it's all I have left of him."

Finally, we got to the throne room and Athena walked in first. Then I turned to Sally, "Are you coming in?" I asked. She shook her head. "Too much power for a mortal. I'll be watching though," She gave me an encouraging smile, and then she looked at the ring on my necklace. "He loved you," she said through tears. "I know, and he loved you too Sally," I said. Then she gave me one more encouraging smile before I walked in.

I walked in and everything got quiet. You could just here the click of my heels on the stone floor. I bowed before Zeus, and then I got up. "I know what I want for my reward." All the gods looked at me confused. "I want Percy more than anything but I know that's not possible. So I want 5 questions answered truthfully."

Then Zeus roared. "We all swear on the river Styx to answer your 5 questions truthfully."

I sighed ready to begin. "Is Percy in Elysium?" Zeus shook his head no. Then I broadened my question. "Is he in the underworld at all?" Again Zeus shook his head no. This confirmed my suspicions. Not only had Percy died but since Gaea took him he would never have afterlife. "Will you continue to claim children by the time they are 13?" All the gods and goddesses nodded yes. For my fourth question I looked at Queen Hera.

"Am I pregnant?" All the gods gasp. Although I never really like Hera and she never really liked me, she was willing to help me. She got down from her throne and rested her hands on my stomach when she was done she walked back to her throne to announce the news. "Yes Annabeth, you are with child." I broke down and cried right in front of the gods. I was happy that I was pregnant but I still wanted Percy back.

Finally, I heard thunder boom, and then walked in Hades. "Hades glad you could finally join us and celebrate." Zeus said. Then Hades looked at me on the ground tear streaked face and smiled. "The favor you asked was huge, I've been spending the last week getting it ready but it's ready know." Then in his arms he held Percy's dead body. I was horrified yet I still ran up to him and held him. I stoked his cold cheek and cried. My tears streamed down his face. Apollo had fixed Percy up so he wasn't broken or having blood stains on him but it still hurt.

Everyone stared at me in pity. I leaned down and kissed his cold lips one more time, then I spoke the words I wanted him to know, "I love you."

"Annabeth dear, in exchange for your last question us gods would like to give you something instead," said Aphrodite. I looked at her through me tears, and I wondered what possibly the gift could be.

Then all the gods came and took a jar and said some ancient blessing into it. Then a blue mist came out and came towards Percy. I gasp and pull him closer not wanting anything to hurt his limp body. The blue mist entered into his mouth and I could feel his skin get warmer, feel his heart start to beat, feel attempts at breathing, and see life return to his face.

I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief. Were the gods bringing him back to life? His head was in my lap and he gasped for air. Finally, his eyes fluttered opened, "What, Annabeth? What happened?" Percy said in a very weak state. Instantly I gave his a lung crushing hug, "Can't-breathe," he said. I let go, "Oops sorry," I said then I kissed him.

I helped him sit up and everyone gasped. "But he was-." Piper started. "How could he-?" Asked Jason.

Tears were streaming down my eyes. "How about we give these two a more private place to talk?" Asked Aphrodite, then magically we were back at Percy's apartment. Sally was probably still at Olympus and Paul was at a business weekend. We were entirely alone and I finally broke down in happiness.

I grabbed Percy and sobbed against his chest. The sobs were hysterical. Percy kept on trying to calm me down but I couldn't. "Annabeth, please. Everything is okay, please just tell me what's going on." Percy said while rubbing my back.

Finally I contained myself and looked up into his sea green eyes. "What is the last thing you remember?" I asked him.

He sat there in thought for a moment then said, "I remember saving you, instead of Gaea taking you she took me. My last thought was, I love you." He answered.

I nodded, "Percy, I know this is hard to believe but you were dead." He looked at me astonished.

"No way, I couldn't have…" he trailed off. Then I kissed him forcefully. "But you were and I knew I would never see you again." My body threatened to break out into sobs again but I contained myself.

"Oh Annabeth," He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his body. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Was it hard, knowing that I was dead?" He asked. I nodded. "I didn't sleep or eat or talk or really do anything, the pain was too much."

Then he looked at me and kissed me. "I will always be with you from now on." Then Percy paused. "But if I ever do die again I want you to move on." I looked at him shocked, then he continued on. "Annabeth you are amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. If I would've died you would still have a future." I shook my head. "You are my future," Then we kissed. Finally, after 10 minutes Percy pulled away, "Maybe we should head back to Olympus?" he said.

Then I remembered I had to tell him something. "Percy, I have something to tell you." He looked at me serious since I said it in a serious tone. I took his hands and placed them on my abdomen. "I'm pregnant." For a while he just stared at me unknowing of what to say. Then he leaned down and kissed my stomach. "I love you, and I love our child." That sent a smile to my face. "So do you want to go back to Olympus?" He asked once again. I sighed. "Yeah, probably since the others are still confused on why you are alive." I went to the bathroom and fixed my makeup and hair, and then headed to Olympus with Percy.


End file.
